


More Than Molly

by HarryUpAndLetMalikYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come play, Ecstasy - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Those last three are only a bit not centric, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, happy holidays guys!, um yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou/pseuds/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an ecstasy addiction.  Until he meets Louis, then he has a new addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuck, this is really unedited... 
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely tumblr user malikkrew.tumblr.com Merry Christmas!
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, come find me 5secondsofzourry.tumblr.com 
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone!

Lights were flashing as sweaty bodies pressed closer, shuffling to the quick beat of the anonymous song. Buckets of sweat collected on the floor by the drop, in the humid, dark room. Faces appeared and disappeared passing through the crowd, squeezing between each euphoria-struck figure. The middle dance floor was shaking under the pressure of monstrous stomping feet; the surrounding circular booths forming a fresh air barricade. Vibrant posters hung over each booth representing famous musicians and movie stars; bright smiling faces that know they’re loved and adored by many. 

Groups of friends were drinking and joking while others were amidst the crowd of strangers dancing with other strangers. Huddled around their small circular table, spread out over the maroon leather seats sat the clubs’ common faces. The same group of seven that came to the club every Friday night for free on behalf of their eighth member and club bus boy, Harry Styles, took shots, shamelessly flirted with each other and laughed the night away while drinking some more. The curly haired boy had had the bus boy job ever since he was a gawky sixteen year old pining for money. He didn’t enjoy cleaning peoples’ dirty dishes however, now being nineteen his increasing salary was headed all toward UNI and his rent. That didn’t stop his friends from throwing countless gibes at him every time they noticed his dark apron passing their vicinity. 

“Yo Styles, when do you get off?” Caroline called over the top of the booth to Harry who was cleaning the next table. 

“In like,” he checked the golden watch that covered the tattoos on his wrist, “now. Let me go change and I’ll be right over.” Harry continued cleaning the half empty glasses off the small table and wiped down the sweaty leather with his wet cloth.

Dishes clanked around in the damp bin Harry carried as he maneuvered through the club to the sink at the bar, then to the employee lockers empty handed. The night boy was already there, sitting on the metal bench with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful minus the worn clothes he wore and the bags under his eyes. 

Harry’s slim fingers fiddled to turn each memorized number unlocking the locker with ease. Once in his clean black button up and out of his sweaty work shirt, he headed over to his friends very familiar booth. Finally after a grueling work night, the club was open for another hour and Harry had finished his shift. He strolled out of the back room and into the main room letting the beat of the loud obscene song pulse through his body. As he pushed through people towards his groups’ booth, Harry felt various tugs at his arms and shoulders. He shook off the anonymous 'lets grind' offers without looking back. 

"Harry, mate! Finally done cleaning vomit?" Nick smirked towards Harry who was shifting into the spot they were making for him. The new fancy leather booths were meant to fit ten with a small table in the circle for enough drinks to kill a saint. The group of seven that had been lounging all shifted their positions slightly, letting the tall lanky boy stretch his work ridden legs. 

Harry sent Nick a glare to his crude remark, then sighed and glanced around the club.  
"Do you have it tonight?" 

"Harry," Caroline, who was next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, "you just got off of work, maybe have some fun first. Go meet someone, then if you really want the drug come back." 

"Seriously Harry, you don't need it to have fun." The group shook their heads in agreement. They were right; he didn't need Ecstasy to have fun. He didn't need to feel the rush through his body and the high in his blood to tolerate the crowded club. And he definitely didn't need the strange, sometimes awful, hallucinations that usually got in the way of picking up twinks. 

He stumbled up with a small push, grumbling at his friends who were smiling and laughing. Niall raised his shot glass and winked, while Eleanor and Cher sent flirty waves toward him. 

The dance floor lit up with blues, reds and greens and the air grew heavier as Harry sulked closer to the indescribable faces. People surrounded him from all over yet Harry's grumpiness blocked them out. No one seemed attractive tonight. That was until a small perky blonde passed him with a smile. Harry’s large hand instinctively reached out, latching onto her upper arm before she could disappear. 

Harry smirked when she stooped moving and turned around. Her button nose looked up at him and her rosy cheeks were warm but her bright red lips and makeup caked eyes screamed 'let’s fuck.' 

She immediately pressed her back into him, but her height made Harry have to bend so her ass could reach his groin. She began swaying off beat pressing her body hard into Harry. Soon Harry’s legs cramped and her thin bony bum was digging too hard into him. 

"I’m going to head to the loo." He whispered into the mess of her hair, poorly judging where her ear may have been. And before she could answer Harry straightened out and hobbled to the bathroom. 

The small dimly lit room smelled strongly of alcohol and shit, making Harry grimace as the foul air hit him. He traipsed over to the smudged, cracked mirror, peering at his dull reflection. The dark circles under his eyes reminded him of his lack of sleep, yet his inability to care enough to go home. He thought about how angry he looked when he was tired, his lips lying in a straight line. However, at the moment all he wanted was Nick’s supply. 

Deciding to take a piss, the bathroom door swung open right as Harry approached the empty urinals. A boy wearing a tight red t-shirt and black jeans rolled up at the ankles came ran into a stall, panting and sweaty. Of course, all Harry assumed was that the boy was new to this life style and continued with his business. 

Back at the sinks Harry splashed water onto his face, letting the cool water mix with the sweat running down his neck. He was leaning over the sink staring at the vein in his bicep when the door opened again.

“Louis? Are you in here Lou?” 

A brown eyed boy marched in, in his suede combat boots, joining Harry at the sinks. His brown hair dripped and his grey wife-beater had what Harry assumed was alcohol spilled down it. He had puppy brown eyes which completely contradicted his frat boy attire, which was pleasing and displeasing at the same time. The plaid button up tied around his waist swayed with his movements as he turned toward Harry. 

“Hey mate, have you seen a short blue eyed boy, with brown floppy hair, a button nose and rosy cheeks run in here?” 

“Can’t help you mate sorry.” 

The boy gave Harry one last worried plea before thanking him and heading out of the bathroom. Minutes later Harry heard a loud sigh followed by a sniffle. His brow cocked to himself as he stared back into his reflection thinking it was about time to leave this disgusting room before the fumes got to his head. 

However, behind him the stall door opened and the sick looking boy who he’d completely forgotten about stumbled out.

“Oh, thank you so much,” his sugary voice croaked. His sad blue eyes looked up at Harry with all the appreciation a small child would look at the ice cream man with. His blue eyes were also splattered red to match the tear tracks that stained down his rosy cheeks. Harry chuckled to himself letting it click that this boy who looked about fourteen was actually the “Louis” that the puppy eyed boy was searching for. 

"No problem, are you alright?" 

Louis had turned to the mirror, staring into his own blue eyes not even faking a smile. 

"Yea, mate yea I’m fine. Better than fine actually, yea I’m great." Turning from the mirror to face Harry as he smiled wide, showing too much teeth and squinting his eyes until they were almost closed. Even the most oblivious would’ve been able to see the blue melt to a dull grey. 

“You don’t look very fine to me,” Harry stated harder than he would’ve liked because the next thing he knew Louis was crying again watching his own pathetic looking tears drip into the sink. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t, Louis whispered as he silently prayed Harry would leave him to wallow in his own awkward sadness. Unfortunately for Louis, the tall, gangly, overly attractive male just wouldn’t fucking leave. Harry stood facing Louis for a few more silent moments just letting him cry.

“Not your kind of place is it?” 

“Ha, how’d you guess,” Louis asked, causing Harry to smirk at his sudden feistiness, “you see, my friends thought it’d be hilarious to drag me here when they knew I have a paper that’s due soon, and then they ditch me to fend for myself while this obnoxious dude, who’s ten times my size tries to practically dry hump me in the middle of that vile, cramped, loud, sweaty, did I mention disgusting dance floor. And I wasn’t strong enough to push him away. And he had the grossest hands and the creepiest voice and I was surprised I didn’t get sucked into his fat rolls never to be seen again.” As Louis ended ranting, Harry’s smirk turned into that dull frown from before. He could just picture the scene feeling himself growing angrier that this small and sexy, yet adorable, boy had to struggle to get away from a freak. 

“Well, your friends sound like total wankers. How about you hang out with me and I’ll protect you.” 

“And what makes you think I should trust you?” 

Harry smiled stepping into Louis’ sink space, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“Mate, do you really think I would’ve stayed in this disgusting bathroom while you ranted your cute little heart out if I didn’t like you?” Louis considered this. His arm’s crossed tightly around his chest while his stance became more protective; ready to fight off a second monster of the night. 

A small voice in Harry’s mind kept whispering that the sooner he could introduce Louis to his table, the sooner he’ll get his high. However, there was something about this small, sassy boy that intrigued him. Harry didn’t want to be the monster; he wanted to be the hero. 

“Do I even know your name?” Louis stared at Harry’s black boots trying to push his voice to come out as more than a whisper. 

“Harry,” he said mimicking Louis’ volume. 

Grabbing Louis’ dainty waist, Harry began pushing Louis toward the bathrooms exit mumbling something about the smell in there getting to his head. As the loud blast of music hit two sets of ear drums, Harry wrapped his long arm around Louis shoulder guiding him through the crowd and acting like his shield. The way Louis was leaning into Harry aligned Harry’s cheek with the top of Louis’ fluffy hair. 

Weaving through the people the taller teen asked Louis if it’d be okay if he introduced him to his friends. Louis looked up at him skeptically silently begging Harry not to ditch him once he’s with his friends, but Harry reassured him everything would be fine. With the lights dimmed to almost nothing it was hard to make out faces, yet even the darkest of rooms could be lit up by the eyes Louis was praying he wouldn’t have to see the rest of the night.

Brown puppy eyes met blue ones before the boy pushed through people determined to catch up with Louis. His large hands gripped onto shoulders, moved aside backs and even tripped up on careless feet. When he reached Louis he circled around the front of the two blocking their path.

“Louis where have you been, I’ve been looking for you everywhere? Are you alright?” The music was louder than his voice could speak but Louis understood. Before he could speak, Harry stepped in front of him. 

“Hey mate, look you seem like a cool guy however Louis doesn’t need to be hanging around with wankers like your friends so we’ll be off now.” With his relaxed yet harsh tone, Louis buried his face into Harry’s side so he didn’t have to face his friends’ guilty eyes. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” he stepped closer in Louis’ direction, getting the hurt boy to look at him, “Lou, I’m so sorry, on behalf of all of us. We shouldn’t have left you and I understand if you want to leave or something.” His eyes shifted to Harry who looked like a wild tiger ready to hunt his prey, “I guess if you want to hang out with this dude, um, well, we’re all at the bar if you want to come find us later.” 

“Thanks Li,” Louis mouthed noticing Liam looking like he’s about to shit himself. Liam nodded, eyes switching between Harry and Louis before loudly sighing and turning around to disappear back into the crowd. 

With one last glance over his shoulder Louis was whisked away in the opposite direction following Harry’s feet until they reached a table of seven strangers. As soon as the two reached to booth, the conversation stopped and fourteen eyes peered up at the boys. A few of the members at the table broke into large, slightly creepy, smiles while the others stared wide eyed, in shock. Louis silently questioned Harry’s game, and or relationships seeing as his friends thought it was surprising he was bringing someone to meet them. He wasn’t sure if he should feel honored or worried. 

“Hey guys, I made a friend. This is Louis.”

“Hi Louis,” the table chorused. Then Harry started at the end closed to them, as he pointed at the strangers and called out seven different names.

“That’s Caroline, Niall, Zayn, Nick, Ed, Eleanor, and Cher,” Harry then turned away from Louis, targeting on Nick, “Grimmy, can I please have what I want now, please.” Harry batted his eyes and cooed like a child provoking the older looking man to huff and reach into his pocket. Louis’ eyes widened at the little bag of pills being tossed to the boy whose arm was no longer draped over his shoulder. 

Without hesitation, Harry tore open pulling out a little lime green colored circle and placed it under his tongue smiling lazily at his friends. He cracked his knuckles, cracked his neck, and let his head hang back as he sighed in content. Quickly he pulled out another pill, this time blue, and threw it carelessly under his tongue like the last. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, watching Nick scowl at him, returning a shit eating grin. Turning to Louis, Harry pulled out a pink pill.

“Want?” Louis took the pill between his fingers observing it. It had a small smiley face carved into its’ pink surface. 

“Is this ecstasy?” Louis’ eyes drifted from Harry, to Harry’s friends who were curiously watching his actions. 

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to,” the black haired girl, Cher, he thinks, said to him giving him a sympathetic look. 

“Will it kill me?”

“No!” Harry said a bit too exaggerated. 

“As long as you don’t take too much, and don’t mix it with alcohol,” Cher answered. Louis looked petrified, but knew this could possibly be the key to his crappy night taking a turn for the better. He shrugged and glanced at Harry.

“Alright! Come on, pop that sucker and let’s go dance.” So, Louis did as Harry said and pushed the pill under his tongue, closing his mouth to let it dissolve into nothing. Harry had shoved the baggie toward Caroline and intertwined his and Louis’ fingers tugging Louis to the dance floor. 

Once they’d found a relatively quiet spot, Harry spun Louis around and pulled his voluptuous bum into his crotch. Recalling the earlier incidents of the night Harry draped his arms over Louis shoulders wrapping the smaller boy in a hug. He lowered his plump lips to Louis’ ear.

“Is it alright if we dance like this love?” Harry delicately whispered. Louis nodded against Harry’s chest, but tensed up as soon as Harry began swaying to the music. Shudders ran up and down Louis’ spine like little feet chasing each other. 

“Relax love.” By the tone of Harry’s husky voice, Louis knew he was gone, and he could slowly feel himself being absorbed by the high. Louis’ bum pushed gently back into Harry before he began swaying too. The rubbing of their jeans causing the heat from the friction, began to make Louis sweat. The two found a steady beat drowning out everyone but the music and each other. Harry’s hands were moving all over Louis’ body. From his thighs to his shoulders, down his arms and back to his hips, with every small touch of Harry’s rough fingers came a new overwhelming feeling. As each song changed Louis’ body was being controlled by the music and he wasn’t sure if he could feel his feet after a while, but of course, he didn’t really care. 

Gradually, their grinding picked up eliciting small moans from Harry that traveled straight to Louis’ cock. He was feeling like he’d just ran a mile, when he spun around and without warning reached onto his toes smashing his lips right onto Harry’s. Louis pressed their groins together continuing moving to the beat. Lights flashed around them in various colors that blended together in the sea of people. Louis stumbled slightly detaching their as Harry caught his lower back before he could collide into the person behind him. As Louis leaned upward for another kiss, Harry pushed him back on his feet pulling him in as tight as he could. Harry’s curls tickled at Louis’ cheek.

“Slow down tiger. What do you say we take this back to my place?” 

The two boys ran to the exit hand and hand, tracking down a cab to bring them back to Harry's. Once the driver knew the address the boys closed the little window that’s separated the driver from them, and Louis began attacking Harry's neck. 

"Lou," Harry moaned as the boy nipped various areas of skin. Louis stopped in one particular spot, when he bit down and Harry gasped. He sucked and kitten licked the one spot over and over earning delicious growls from the sweaty boy. 

When Louis pulled off and prodded at the purple bruise on Harry's neck, he winced, feeling a shock of pain. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you for that," Harry whispered trailing his fingers over Louis' pants covered erection. Louis whined, the comment mixed with the light touches making his head spin. 

As the taxi pulled up to Harry's apartment building, he didn't even bother counting the money he threw at the driver before they were out of the car and running into the building. 

Again, hand in hand they dragged each other into the elevator and Harry pressed the two not having to wait long before they reached his front door. 

Stepping into Harry’s apartment, the situation actually dawned on Louis. This was his first time going to a club, his first time doing drugs, his first time going home with a stranger, and his first time having sex.

'Oh god, I have to tell Harry. But what if he laughs at me? What if he kicks me out of his house and I have to find my way back to campus and my dorm." Paranoid thoughts swirled around Louis' head as he stood in Harry's foyer waiting for an invitation to move from that exact spot. 

He thought about just turning around and bolting out of the nicely decorated, modern apartment, but Harry pulled him into a kiss once the front door was shut. 

"You okay? You look like your about to throw up," and at the mention of it, Louis stomach quaked with waves of nausea. 

"Harry I'm a virgin," Louis blurted. 

Harry's dark lust-filled eyes visibly faded to a more dull sympathetic green. 

"I'm sorry I just got so caught up in the moment I forgot to tell you." Louis frowned, his eyes finding the ground. He felt like a child. Embarrassed and upset with himself he just couldn't find the will power to look up at Harry. Louis figured Harry would be disappointed and not want to have sex with him anymore. 

When nothing was said, Louis tried stepping around Harry’s larger frame. However a hand came up to his chest sending a small jolt to his heart. 

"I’m glad you told me baby, are you sure you want me to be your first I mean we only just met if you don't want to do this I don't want to force you." A small smile danced across Louis' lips and his heart beat picked up. 

"No, I really want to as long as you're okay with it." 

"I'll go as slow as you need me to, I'll take care of you baby." Harry trailed his hands up and down Louis' bare arms giving him goose bumps with each warm touch. Finally he moved his hands down to cup Louis' thighs. 

"Jump" 

Harry carried Louis to his room cupping his bum with one large hand and swirling small skin shocking patterns into his lower back just above the waist band of his jeans with the other. Louis dug his head into the curve of Harry’s neck snuggling into him like a teddy bear. His fingers reached for the little curls at the nape of the back of Harry’s neck, tugging at them and looping them around his finger. 

When Harry entered his dark room, he laid Louis on the bed instructing him to take his shirt and pants off. Leaving Louis with one small kiss lingering on his lips, the curly haired boy went to his night stand turning on the small side lamp. The small draw squeaked as it opened just enough for Harry to grab lube and a condom. 

"Harry..." 

Harry turned to Louis to find him splayed on his back, one hand pinching and twisting his nipple, the other palming the erection straining under his briefs. 

"Christ," Harry let out a breath making his was to the sexy boy with the juicy ass the he can’t wait to get his hands on. 

"Louis, did I say you could touch yourself." 

Louis' eyes shot open where Harry was now on all fours hovering over him. Harry grabbed Louis' wrists in one hand, holding them above his head, staring into the boy’s blown out pupils. 

The boys hadn't even begun, yet both were panting and sweaty. Harry was obscenely hard after witnessing a preview of Louis' face contorting with pleasure, so without hesitation he ripped his shirt off and carelessly threw it behind him. 

"Stay." Harry stood up wiggling himself out of his insanely tight jeans feeling the extra garment was too much material at this point. 

When he turned back to Louis, the boy was shivering slightly with his eyes wide and emitting fear. 

"Babe you okay?" Louis swallowed hard, clenching his jaw to try to get his body to stop shaking. 

Louis had of course seen porn, and a variety of it, but because he'd never done this before his mind ran through the worst possible situations. What if Harry had an STD he wasn't telling him about. What if Harry kicks him out after and Louis has to find his way back to his dorm in the dark, What if Harry's penis is so big Louis' anal cavity is cut in half and he has to go to the hospital to get surgery resulting in him never being able to have sex again which will only lead him to a life of loneliness and despair. 

"Yea, Harry, you'd tell me if you have an STD right?" 

Harry almost laughed, but once he saw the genuine fear written on Louis' face, he held it in. 

"Course love, don't worry, if I’m being honest I haven't actually gotten laid in probably three months. You have nothing to worry about." Harry leaned in kissing Louis deeply. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Harry opened his mouth slightly, Louis following. 

Their tongues swirled around, chasing each other. Harry pulled away taking Louis bottom lip with him then letting it go with a 'pop'. 

Because Louis was flat on his back it was easy for Harry to begin traveling down his body tending to each patch of skin with kisses and nips. 

At Louis' right nipple, Harry took it in his mouth and sucked hard. 

"Harry!" Louis called getting louder than he'd been. 

"Sensitive baby?" Again Harry flicked his tongue over Louis' hard nub, hearing the boy whine. 

"So beautiful." And Harry switched to the neglected nipple, occasionally reaching over to pinch the one that was previously in his mouth solely for the fact that he liked the mewling noises Louis made. 

Finally Harry reached Louis groin. He stopped and looked up at Louis whose eyes were lidded and cheeks bright red. Louis looked back when he realized Harrys spark igniting touch was gone. 

"Can I?" Louis nodded, letting Harry peel off his sweaty, sticky briefs. 

"Spread your legs Lou," Harry said lowering his face in between Louis' legs. He grabbed the boy’s ankles placing them on his shoulders before sinking his face all the way down to Louis' tight hole.

"Fucking shit," Louis screamed as Harry licked a wide stripe over him. 

His tongue lay flat for a second before Harry used the tip of it to circle Louis' rim then push in. This new sensation had Louis' balls squeezing and his tummy tightening in a matter of minutes. The pleasure was new and too good for his oversensitive body that he couldn't hold in his moans. 

Louis threaded his tiny fingers through Harry's curls violently tugging each time he clenched his toes. His head spun in pleasure. 

Harry grunted into Louis' velvet walls, shoving two fingers in next to his tongue. His fingers being longer than his long reached further into Louis' hole, scissoring quickly. 

"Harry... Your fingers... amazing," Louis choked out, before spilling onto his stomach. Harry noticed Louis came, pulling his fingers out to scoop up the sticky mess and bring it to Louis lips. 

He smeared it across Louis' red, red lips, the came up to dive in for a kiss. Louis tasted himself in the messy kiss making his dick twitch. 

Harry pulled away, breathing heavily. Louis' looked spent after his first orgasm but Harry intended on making it happen again. 

"Louis, can I, like, are you ready?" Harry stumbled over his own words, feeling like saying "can I fuck you?" was a little informal for the moment. However, Harry sighed in relief when Louis nodded and spread his legs like he had before. Harry rolled on his condom and slicked himself up. 

Louis was steadying his breath preparing for what was coming, preparing for the worst. Yet, when he felt Harry's tip press passed his rim, he was soon distracted by the boy's tongue back on his right nipple. 

When Harry was balls deep in Louis he leaned up to kiss his lips hoping the pain would subside. Harry then realized how much he hated seeing this innocent, adorable boy in pain. He thought about how Louis deserved all the love and happiness in the world and pulled away to look into his eyes. 

Louis' eyes were filled with lust behind the minimal tearing. Harry kissed his button nose, then each rosy cheek, then his forehead, then began moving as slowly as he could absorbing the delicious friction. 

Louis whimpered feeling the dragging of Harry's huge erection inside of him stretching him but not enough to rip his body in two, to which he let out a sigh of relief. 

"You okay?" Harry asked. 

"Yea, you can move a little faster, maybe." Harry sent Louis a lopsided, lazy grin resting his forehead on Louis'. This time when Harry pulled out half way, he pushed back in with a little more force and a new angle. When Louis shrieked, Harry smirked continuing to aim his thrusting at that same spot. 

Harry decided on Louis' behalf that he'd keep himself at a medium pace, thrusting deep and angled correctly. He was constantly leaning down to kiss Louis everywhere or just stare into his pretty blue eyes. This boy, who he'd just met today in a repulsive nightclub bathroom, clearly meant more to him than just a ploy for his drugs. Harry knew in his heart he wasn't ready to face his addiction to ecstasy, but maybe if Louis was around he'd have more of an incentive to try. 

With one last thrust Louis was coming for the second time that night clenching around Harry, and moaning and loudly and deeply as he could. The tightness mixed with the heat and friction, and of course Louis' gorgeous orgasm face, had Harry spilling inside him. 

Harry collapsed onto the smaller boy rolling to the side a bit so he wasn't too much weight, meeting the boy’s eyes. Once their breathing steadied, as much as it could, Harry pulled out, tied up the condom and tossed it into the trash, probably missing, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Louis looked so tired, his skin glistening with sweat under the dim light coming from Harry's bedside lamp. Yet something about it made him look so sexy, with his swollen lips and messy hair. Harry rolled off Louis' body and onto his side cuddling into him. Louis noticeably froze, causing Harry to look up at him, concerned. 

"You okay?" 

"You're not kicking me out?" Louis blinked.

"No, what makes you think I'd kick you out?" 

"I don't know, I've just never done this before so-" 

"Louis, relax. Go to sleep." 

And with that the two climbed under Harry's duvet and snuggled into each other like puppies. One the lights were out, soft kisses were exchanged and they were out. 

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty, cold room. He was disappointed Louis hadn't stayed, but when he didn't see a note or anything Harry started wondering if he'd hallucinated the entire night. 

Was it really possible for his fucked up mind to come up with something that had seemed so real? Were those bright blue eyes only a figment of his imagination?

Harry pulled on a pair of boxers that were on the floor and padded out of his room. Around the corner he stepped into his small kitchen and smiled. 

On the table sat a plate of scrambled eggs and orange slices with a cup of coffee. Harry walked over to the plate of food and noticed a sticky note next to it. 

"Harry-  
I have a paper to write, call me if you'd like (0208 XXXX XXXX)  
Last night made a complete 360 when we met so thank you.  
-Louis  
Ps: Sorry I’m a shit chef, but I tried"


End file.
